1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications networks and, in particular, to systems and methods for facilitating compilation of data routing information for data transmitted via a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The introduction of high-speed routers, commonly referred to a xe2x80x9cclass routers,xe2x80x9d enables transactions conducted over communications networks, e.g., the Internet, to be classified in various categories. Some of these categories may describe the manner in which a transaction is to be treated at a routing point, which is facilitated by a class router, for example. For instance, differentiated data delivery service may be provided so that different priority levels may be assigned to the contents of transactions appearing at a routing point within a class router. So provided, providers of communications network services, such as Internet service providers (ISP""s), may utilize these priority levels to impose differentiated service charges to the originating sources or destination beneficiaries of these transactions based upon the designated priority level. Heretofore, however, billing procedures relating to the aforementioned differentiated services have not been addressed.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to communications networks and, more specifically, to systems and methods for facilitating compilation of routing information for data transmitted via such a communications network. Preferably, the communications network enables communication between sources and destinations by providing differentiated services to users. So provided, data associated with various users may be routed at various priorities, which may be based upon rate of data transfer, reliability, etc., through the network. As some embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing methods for billing for utilization of a communications network, a preferred such method includes receiving routing information corresponding to routing of data via the communications network. Thereafter, the routing information may be correlated with a transaction model and billing information may be generated based upon the correlated information.
Some embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing billing systems. In this regard, a preferred billing system includes a billing records system communicatively coupled to a communications network and which is configured to receive routing information. The billing records system also incorporates a transaction model and is further configured to con-elate the routing information with the transaction model so that billing information may be generated based upon the correlated information.
An alternative embodiment of the billing system includes means for receiving routing information, means for correlating the routing information with a transaction model, and means for generating billing information based upon the routing information correlated with the transaction model.
Other embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing computer readable media. In this regard, a preferred computer readable medium embodiment includes a computer program which incorporates logic configured to receive routing information, logic configured to embody a transaction model, logic configured to correlate the routing information with the transaction model, and logic configured to generate billing information based upon the routing information correlated with the transaction model.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.